


"Feared" Ler

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan, ticklish!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: When Virgil gave you that grin, you knew to submit yourself to your fate.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	"Feared" Ler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, a late birthday fic for ssm0l-b34n on tumblr!! (I had Pineapple (youraverageauthor3) proof read it but full honesty I have had two days of just “no thoughts, head empty” so if it sucks I am very sorry lol)

At face value, you’d think the most “feared” ler of the mind palace would be Patton. And to be fair, you’d be close, he was  _ quite _ the tickle monster. But he was not the one that sent you giggling and fleeing in the opposite direction, hoping desperately both that he catches you and never gets his hands on you.

“Roman,” Virgil called teasingly, creeping through the ever-changing halls of the mind palace.

Virgil heard pounding footsteps coming from the hallway forking off to his left. He grinned and picked up the pace, speed-walking down the hall.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Virgil sang. “You’re late for your appointment with the tickle monster!”

Giggling came from under the door to a random closet. Virgil grinned and slowly creaked the door open, building the anticipation. The giggling upped in frequency and volume as he did, and he could hear Roman shuffling around as he squirmed.

“Roman~” Virgil said lowly, shooting a hand out to snatch his ankle. “I found you.”

Roman squealed and tried to dig his fingers into the carpet as he was slowly pulled from the closet, but it was no help. Soon enough, he was pinned beneath Virgil, trying uselessly to bat at his hands to keep them away.

“You know what happens now that I found you, don’t you?”

“Virgil, no!”

“Arms up, Princey,” he cooed. “Or do you need help?”

“Please!” Roman giggled out.

Virgil cocked his head to the side, his grin growing. “ _ Pleeeaassee _ tickle you? Sure thing!”

He caught both of Roman’s wrists in a quick grip and shot his fingers towards Roman’s underarms. Roman shrieked and slammed his eyes shut and Virgil laughed evilly as he never even touched down, just hovered his wiggling fingers above Roman’s tickle spot.

“No, nonono!” Roman shrieked, trying to squirm back and forth, but being held in place by Virgil’s weight on his waist.

“No?” Virgil asked, fingers still wiggling so threateningly close. “Oh? Why not?”

“Virgil!” He squealed, seeming to have lost control of most of his vocabulary.

“Your giggling tells me how much you want this,” Virgil said, lowering his voice an octave to send shivers down Roman’s spine. “You dare deny it when I can see through you so clearly?”

Roman whined and giggled frantically, practically wrecked already without Virgil even having to touch him. Virgil decided to have mercy and slowly lowered his fingers into Roman’s armpit. Roman practically screamed at the light touch, slowly growing firmer as he pressed down more and more. Virgil could hear the  _ thump thump thump _ of Roman’s feet kicking out behind him.

“Aww, little ticklish, there, Princey?” Virgil asked, putting a playful little pout into his voice.

Roman shook his head, before throwing it back in renewed cackling as Virgil switched armpits. Virgil raised an eyebrow with a smirk, despite Roman’s eyes being shut tight so he couldn’t see.

“No? You’re not?” Virgil asked, making sure to saturate his voice in a heavy layer of faux-surprise. “I guess I’ll just stay here then, since it doesn’t bother you.”

Virgil was determined to sit there, wrecking Roman with teases and fingers, until he admitted just how ticklish he really was. Needless to say, they were on that hallway floor for a while, yet.

  
  


Virgil caught Logan working, after he said he’d take a break. He’d seemed stressed, lately, and Virgil knew he could use some help relaxing, but he didn’t want to overstep. So he approached under the guise of something else.

“You’re so tense, Specs,” Virgil said, walking up behind his desk chair and placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders.

“There’s a lot to be done,” Logan replied, voice tight. “Did you require something?”

Virgil shrugged, despite Logan not being able to see him. “Just checking in. Mind if I try something out?”

Logan waved a dismissive hand and went back to his work, so Virgil took it as a “sure, go ahead.” He tested the waters by slowly and carefully massaging into Logan’s shoulders and neck. Logan hummed a little and relaxed some, typing slowing. Virgil carefully worked down his back and back up again, making sure to keep his touch firm at first. When he was certain Logan was relaxed, he made his move.

He wiggled his fingers between Logan’s shoulder blades. Logan sat up ramrod straight and let out an unexpected laugh at the touch.

“Oh?” Virgil asked, a smirk sneaking onto his face. “What do we have here?”

Logan gripped the edge of his desk with one hand, while the other shot up to cover his nose and his mouth as his giggles and laughter became interspersed with snorts. He wiggled in his chair and shook his head, but he didn’t say anything. Virgil’s smirk morphed into a cheeky grin.

“Not gonna answer me? Why, a little too  _ ticklish _ ?” He punctuated the word by spidering one hand down Logan’s spine.

Logan’s squeal was muffled by his hand, and Virgil could hear his feet scrabbling against the floor. “Don’t say that  _ word _ !” He cried out through his frantic giggles.

Virgil cocked his head to the side and leaned down so he could talk directly into Logan’s ear. “What,  _ tickle _ ?” Virgil’s hands skittered down to scribble at Logan’s lower back. “Does it make it tickle more? Does the word  _ tickle _ make you think about just how  _ ticklish _ you are? Does it make your cheeks start to tickle and prickle with a blush, thinking about how I could keep you squirming and giggling here forever?”

“Virgil, please!” Logan shrieked, doubling over onto his desk, laughing heartily and snorting into the wood (and into his laptop).

“Will you take a break?” Virgil asked.

Logan didn’t answer, so Virgil kept it going. He scratched at the backs of Logan’s ribs and sides, tried to wiggle his fingers up behind Logan’s armpits. He tickled along his shoulders and shoulder blades, and dragged his fingers up and down Logan’s back. He gave a few brief pinches to the backs of Logan’s hips to get him to cry out in hysterics before centering his hands between Logan’s shoulder blades and at his lower back.

“How about now, giggles?”

Logan nodded, wheezing and gasping and cackling against his desk. Virgil stopped his tickling touches and went back to massaging his back gently. Logan relaxed completely, still giggling slightly, and Virgil had to bodily lift him out of the chair and help him to his bed.

“Get some rest,” Virgil said, “or I’ll tickle you way worse later to tire you out.”

“Understood,” Logan laughed, curling up into the blankets, smile not leaving his face once, even as he drifted off.

  
  


“Hey, Pat,” Virgil said, trying to keep his voice flat as he slipped into Patton’s room.

Judging by the way Patton’s head shot up like a frightened deer, giddy smile slowly wobbling onto his face, Virgil failed to keep the teasing edge off his voice. Virgil internally shrugged and decided that the element of surprise was gone, he might as well jump in.

“Here I come, Pat,” he sang, forming claws with his hands and raising them up as he crept forward.

Patton started giggling immediately and shuffled back on his bed, but made no real moves to escape.

“I’m gonna tickle you, Patton,” Virgil said, voice getting more teasing the closer he got. “I’m coming for those ticklish thighs and knees, Patton.”

Patton squirmed on the bed, giggling getting louder as Virgil finally climbed onto it and crawled closer. He grabbed Patton’s ankle and stretched his leg out, adding a quick little spidering tickle up the front of his calf.

“Are you ready, Patton?” Virgil asked. “Are you ready to be tickle-tickle-tickled?”

Patton squealed and covered his face. After a few moments of Virgil’s fingers just barely resting on his kneecap, he nodded. Virgil tapped his fingers just once, a playful grin spreading across his face.

“Use your words, Patton.”

“ _ Yes _ !” He managed past his giggles.

Virgil cupped his free hand around his ear. “Yes, what, Patton? Can I get that in a full sentence, or are you just too giggly?”

Patton whined and squirmed a little before uncovering his face and bundling his hands under his mouth, fidgeting giddily. “ _ Yes _ , I’m ready to be tickled--”

He barely got the words out before both of Virgil’s hands were attached to that torturous spot right above the kneecaps. He squeezed away and Patton shrieked and burst into loud, bouncy laughter, kicking his legs and making Virgil have to duck to avoid getting hit. He carefully swung his legs over Patton’s wildly thrashing ones and pinned them to the bed with his body.

Virgil tutted. “Such a squirmer. Better watch out, I’ll get you for that.”

“Wait, no!” Patton shrieked, but there was a light in his eyes that assured Virgil he didn’t mean it.

Virgil moved to squeezing up and down Patton’s thighs, looking for all the sweet spots he knew were hidden somewhere on them. Patton screamed and cackled and thrashed under him, arms waving wildly, but he never told Virgil to stop. Even when Virgil honed in intensely on his inner thighs, making his laughter go silent.

He only tickled for a few more moments before pulling his hands away and sliding off Patton’s calves. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as Patton calmed down, form bouncing with bright, happy giggles.

“You’re always so good at that,” Patton said when he’d caught his breath.

Virgil’s smile softed and he shrugged. “As long as you guys have fun, too,” he said, and opened his arms in invitation.

Patton brightened and launched into his arms for a nice, warm,  _ long _ cuddle. “We always do,” he sighed into Virgil’s neck, relaxing into the embrace.

Every single side had their “tickle monster” moments, certainly, but there was one side that would forever be the most “feared” ler in the mind palace. And no one seemed to have any qualms about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, y'all! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave me a comment or kudos, and as always, you can come chill with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
